Interconnectable tubular parts have many uses such as in toys which comprise a plurality of tubular sections, the ends of which can be rigidly connected or disconnected from each other to enable children to assemble various structures which resemble buildings, bridges, vehicles and other objects. Unless a locking mechanism is provided to hold the ends of the tubular member in assembled relationship, the parts may disassemble as a result of stresses within the structure or contact of any object with the structure.
It would be desirable to provide a locking mechanism for use with interfitting tubular parts which is easily manufactured, easily assembled, and which can be easily operated by a child. One prior art locking mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,595 and requires the depression of two exterior buttons simultaneously to disassemble male and female sockets from one another. U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,998 shows a locking mechanism which utilizes a single button for locking telescoping tubes in selected positions.